You're Not Sorry
by WildHeartsR5
Summary: Willa and Spencer are in a unstable relationship. She keeps turning to her friends for help but can they help her realize that she doesn't love Spencer? Can they help her figure out her real feelings are for Philby. Inspired by Taylor Swift's song You're Not Sorry.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Keepers.**

 **This was inspired by Taylor Swift's song You're Not Sorry.**

* * *

 _You're Not Sorry_

"I'm so sorry." I tell my boyfriend Spencer.

"Willa just stop." He shouts while slamming the front door behind him.

I rush to the door and find him in the hallway of our apartment building. His hands are pressed against the wall as he stares at the fading red carpet.

"Please babe, it wasn't what it looked like. He is like a brother to me nothing more." I wrap an arm around his toned waist. He roughly shoves me away. Eyes practically glowing from anger.

"He sends you texts twenty four seven, hell you talk about him all the time." He slams his fist into the beige wall. A concerned neighbor comes out of their apartment. When he sees that it is just us fighting again he sighs, retreating back into his home.

"Dell is a large part of my life. He understands me and my past." I try.

"I'm trying my best to fucking understand ok. It's really hard when your stories sound like just that, stories not reality." He exhales loudly before turning to look at me.

"I don't expect you to. If it makes you feel any better I won't talk to him as much." I wrap my arms around him, this time he hugs me back. Holding me tightly, I know he hates fighting with me.

He places a gentle kiss on my forehead and everything goes back to normal. We both go back into our apartment like nothing ever happened.

* * *

"Excuse me ma'am but if your date isn't here in the next ten minutes we are going to have to ask you to leave." The waiter tells me.

The small restaurant is where me and Spencer were supposed to meet after he got done work. Apparently he had other ideas, considering he stood me up. I check my phone again finally seeing a text from him saying he is running late at work. He uses that excuse all the time. Always saying he has to stay late to help Persephone with stuff.

I honestly don't believe him anymore. He always comes home extra happy after that extra half an hour or so. If I didn't know he loved me as much as he did I would think that he was cheating. I brush off my dress before standing and leaving the restaurant. So much for a romantic evening with my boyfriend of almost three years.

An hour and a half Spencer waltz into the apartment. A huge grin plastered on his face. His expression changes instantly when he sees me waiting still in my purple dress from earlier.

"Why were you so late?" I ask trying to hide the venom in my voice.

"I had to help Persephone prep for the huge meeting we have tomorrow." He says while shrugging off his jacket.

"You're always staying late to help her. Why can't someone else do it?" I ask.

"I'm just helping out, god Willa calm down. You're overreacting." His voice rising a little with each word.

"Seriously! What about all those times you freaked out about me talking to Dell to much. That was innocent texting yet you, you are staying late at work with some woman I've never even met."

"Innocent, you legitimately thought those texts were innocent, you sent I love you texts at the end of every conversation. I had a right to be mad that my girlfriend was telling other guys she loved them."

"We have been over this a million times. He is like a brother to me. I love him like a brother nothing more." I say exasperated.

"I know you don't love him like that but how can I be certain that he isn't in love with you. You're so beautiful and smart any guy would jump at the chance to have you." He brushes a stray piece of hair out of my face.

"Even if he did I would never leave you." I tell him while instinctively leaning into his hand.

"I'm sorry about all of this. I'll stop spending so much extra time at work."  
"Thank you I really appreciate it." I lean up placing a light kiss on his lips.

* * *

The door to our apartment slams into the walls as he shoves it open. I jump from the sound of the door hitting the wall. He staggers in the door, jacket hanging limply in his hand. He throws it on the couch before glaring in my general direction.

"Where were you?" I ask him walking out of the bedroom. I wrap my blanket around me tighter as I check the small clock on my left. It reads 3:28 am. He should have been home hours ago.

"None of your damn business." Spencer slurs. He is noticeably drunk and beginning to get hostile. I've only seen him like this one other time and there were people around to calm him. I don't think I will be able to do that own my own but I have to try.

I take a hesitant step towards him and his glare intensifies. He kicks his shoes off sending them flying into the wall next to me.

"How much did you drink?"

"Enough to still know that you're a worthless slut who is only with me for my money."

The tears form in my eyes. I always knew other people thought I was only with him for the money but I actually like him. Does he honestly think that or is it the alcohol talking? At this point I can't tell. We fight so much anymore that he might be telling the truth.

I try to reach out and grab his hand but he jerks it away shouting "Don't touch me."

"Do you want some water?" It might help him calm down a little.

"I don't need you doing a fucking thing for me." He raises his hand letting it come in contact with my face.

I reach up gripping my cheek where he just slapped me. The tears fall down my face in a steady stream as I rush to the bedroom. I quickly grab my bag out of the closet and grab all my necessary items. I sling my bag over my shoulder and rush out of the apartment.

Taking one last look behind me I whisper "I'm never coming back." He doesn't respond he just flops down on the couch before passing out.

I wipe the last few tears away and hop in my car. I shove the key in the ignition and drive to Jess's apartment in record time. It's a little past four in the morning when I knock on the door.

A groggy looking Charlene opens the door.

"What are you doing here?" I ask the blonde.

"Jess had another 'dream' and she tried calling you but you weren't answering so she called me. Why are you here?" She asks seeming to have woken up a bit more.

I gently touch my cheek again and she stares at me horrified. She pulls me into the apartment faster than imaginable. I drop my bag and walk towards the bathroom. I take in my reflection. My hair is a mess, my eyes are red from crying and there is a slight hand print on the right side of my face. Not to mention I'm still in my pajamas. Charlene enters behind me with Jess and Amanda in tow.

"Amanda you can teleport?" I joke trying to lighten the mood.

"No I'm staying here while Finn is out of town. The house is so creepy without him around." She informs.

"Then why did Jess call Charlie?" I ask confused.

"I have basically desensitized to her when she has a dream so I can't exactly comfort her."

"Enough of this topic for right now, what happen?" Jess looks towards me.

We all sit down in the living room and I tell them everything. From Spencer being jealous of Philby, to him possibly cheating on me, to him hitting me.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry." Amanda coos while hugging me.

"You can stay here as long as you need." Jess adds.

"We are always here for you. You should have told us sooner." Charlene states.

"There was no need to, I've been talking to Dell about it."

They all share a look and I feel lost. They are having another wordless conversation and I can't figure it out. I'm guessing it has something to do with Philby since Charlene is doing that weird tapping thing she does when she prods in someone else's love life.

"What are you guys talking about?" I shout. I slap a hand over my mouth in shock. I can't believe I just did that. It's four am and i'm just shouting about stupid stuff. The others just laugh at my outburst not minding how loud they are. Eventually I too join in on the laughter.

A knock on the door interrupts us and Jess grabs the door quickly.

"Can you stop with all the ruckus you woke my cats up." She tells Jess.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Jones we will be quieter from now on." She says trying not to laugh. She nudges the door shut with her foot before sliding down it in hysterical laughter.

"Are you okay?" Amanda asks her sister.

"She said ruckus, we woke her cat, her cat, not that we woke her, but her cat." Jess manages between giggles.

"Okay you need some sleep." Amanda says while dragging a still giggling Jess towards her room. "I'll bunk with Jess you two can share the other bedroom." She says with a last look over her shoulder.

"We can talk more in the morning for now you just need to get some sleep." Charlene tells me. I follow her to the guest bedroom and fall onto the bed. I slip easily into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **So that was chapter one. I only expect one more chapter possibly two. Trust me it gets happier. I tried to make it sad but I don't think I did a very good job of it. Anyway thanks for reading and you should all leave a comment, it would make me so happy. Bye!**

 **Hugs and Kisses**

 **WildheartsR5!**


End file.
